


Kisses and Cock-tales

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Cupboard Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Well, it looks like eavesdropping on people's conversations can have a good outcome after all.





	Kisses and Cock-tales

WHY DO I DO THIS. WHY DO I WRITE THIS. omg I MADE YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS AS WELL OH GOD IM SO SORRY I HOPE THIS LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS (keep em low fam and you'll be fine) 

i dont even know why i wrpte this. why did i -- im disgusted with myself tbh

 

TECHNICALLY im on holiday cuz i have a week off now but i have my two hardest exams the week after this one coming up so im probs gonna go MIA again because I REALLY NEED TO REVISE FOR THEM YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IM FAILING

after that though im still at school cuz our schools a biotch and wont let us leave (why ??????? ) but it;ll be easier hopefully. 

yeh. CONGRATS IF YOUVE FINISHED ALL YOUR EXAMS AND STUFF TAKE THIS AS A PRESENT, OR TAKE IT AS A 'KEEP GOING FAM THE SKWAD STAYIN CHILL' IF YOURE LIKE ME AND STILL GOING.  

 

i think thats all i have to say. oh yeh the font fucked up when i tried to post this but im so tired im just gon leave it. again warnings for my terrible porn skills ok dont laugh at me. 

much love, stay healthy and happy and cool my noodle skwad

love, TEAAAAA<33333

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s heart stammers in his chest when the small man with the pretty hands walks into the bar at half past seven on a rainy Friday. 

 

The bell on the door chimes softly as he enters and Jongin holds his breath as he watches the man  stroll across to his usual booth, sliding off his sunglasses as he goes. 

 

Jongin knows the routine by now; the man checks his eyeliner in his phone screen, ruffles his fringe and then leans back. That’s Jongin’s cue to slide out from behind the bar. “Good evening sir, what may I get you to drink?” 

 

“A piña colada would be wonderful, please.” The man says. “And Jongin? You know by now to call me Baekhyun.” 

 

Jongin bows sheepishly, his fringe flopping over into his eyes. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. I’ll be back over with your drink in a second.” 

 

Baekhyun smirks and nods as Jongin leaves. 

 

 

You would think by Jongin’s jumpy behaviour that he was interested in Baekhyun. Sure, he’s gay and Baekhyun’s a pretty guy, but he’s not quite the one Jongin’s got his eye on. 

 

The object of Jongin’s affections is in fact the man who comes in to meet Baekhyun every Friday for a drink. 

 

All Jongin knows about him (aside from the visual clues; namely that the man is a walking sin) is that his name is Kyungsoo and he has some sort of high profiled job in the city. He’s also… experienced, judging from what Jongin’s eavesdropped. 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo come into the bar regularly to discuss their conquests. Their  _cocktales_ as they are so often referred to as.

 

Jongin has had to hold himself together on many occasions as he’s delivered drinks to the cackling duo. The first time they were discussing a guy Kyungsoo had tied to the bed post, the next a stranger in a packed tube carriage, and once something as scandalous as a threesome. 

 

It’s safe to say Jongin’s a prude (except for maybe two or three kinks he’s not willing to talk about) but there’s something about Kyungsoo’s face and Kyungsoo’s voice and Kyungsoo’s body that makes him imagine. There have been several instances where he’s had to scuttle behind the bar, glaring at a cackling Sehun as he's tried to hide a tent in his black slacks all because of the less than innocent images that had sparked in his mind. 

 

His hands are shaking as he pours Baekhyun’s drink, but Jongin is well accustomed to working under duress and he manages to successfully complete the drink without spilling a drop. 

 

Jongin steels himself before he begins his slow journey over to Baekhyun’s booth, and he hopes and prays that the other waiters and waitresses won’t run into him as he never takes his eyes off the glass in his hands. He breathes a sigh of relief when it hits the table, smiling a little proudly before looking up to see Baekhyun grinning at him. 

 

Kyungsoo too. 

 

Jongin feels his breath hitch somewhere about halfway up his windpipe as the man shrugs his smart jacket off. He flushes awkwardly when Kyungsoo twists to drape it over the back of his chair, crisp white shirt straining across his chest and biceps. “C-can I take that for you, sir?” Jongin says, cursing himself for stuttering. 

Kyungsoo’s plush lips pull up at one side as he folds his hands together on the table. “No thank you, Jongin.” He drawls in his deep, husky tone. Jongin shudders. “Just a whisky will do.” 

 

Jongin manages an unsteady bow and he tries not to trip over his own feet as he marches back behind the bar. The glass he takes out from under the bench chinks against the beer pump and he flinches, but the glass doesn’t break and he sets it onto the rubbery mat with delicate fingers. 

 

“Now…” A voice to Jongin’s right begins. He lets out a loud groan. 

 

“What do you want Joohyun?” 

 

“I know I’m a raging lesbian…” 

 

“Well I’ve seen you sucking face with Seulgi enough times to know that, yes?” Jongin intones agitatedly. He’s already flustered and the last thing he needs is goddamned Bae Joohyun’s irritating teasing to wind him up further. He ducks down to the fridge and pulls out the first bottle of whisky he can find and cracks the lid open before—

 

“—Well I’d definitely sit on his dick.”

 

Jongin nearly drops the bottle he’s holding and he turns almost crimson. 

 

Joohyun cackles, patting his cheek fondly. “Aw, Nini’s crush is so adorable.” 

 

“Shut  _up,_ Joohyun.” Jongin flaps, smacking her hand away from his face. “He might be watching and I don’t—“ 

 

“Ooh, he doesn’t want lover boy to get the wrong idea.” Seulgi grins, wiggling her eyebrows as she passes. “He  _is_  watching, by the way.” She adds before she’s tossing a hidden wink Joohyun’s way and heading out into the back. 

 

Jongin’s eyes flicker to Kyungsoo’s table and they turn horrified when he sees that the older man is indeed watching. He’s still talking to Baekhyun, his lips are moving softly under the dim lights, but his eyes are most definitely fixed on Jongin. 

 

Joohyun snorts as the pair hold eye contact for a few seconds before she too is whisking away and Jongin is left to finish up his drink in peace. He drops a cube of ice into the top of the glass and makes sure to wipe the glass clean of spillages before he heads back over to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s table, gulping all the way. 

 

Jongin finds he has to take a detour due to a large group that have seated themselves at a table that obstructs his normal route around the restaurant. He ends up approaching the booth from the back, the dark stained wood shining dully in the dimmed lights. 

 

He’s just about to round the corner and deliver Kyungsoo’s drink when he hears Baekhyun chuckle. “Honestly, Soo, you’re a devil.” 

 

“What was I supposed to do? He was a bit of a freak, I couldn’t help myself.” Kyungsoo replies and Jongin can hear the arrogance dripping in his tone. 

 

“Was it necessary in broad daylight though? Even with all the chains?” 

 

Jongin gulps. 

 

“Of course. I even let him call me daddy.” 

 

Jongin’s hand falters on the glass he’s holding. He regains his grip soon enough though, and the drink is saved. He takes a couple of moments to steady himself. He’s been listening in on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s conversation for a serious period of time now, but he’s never heard anything like  _this_ before. Sure everything Kyungsoo seems to have done has sounded pretty hot and steamy, but it’s never been anything Jongin’s personally into. 

 

Apparently, that’s all about to change. 

 

Baekhyun roars with laughter and Jongin catches sight of Kyungsoo’s arm flying to thwack him on the head. “I always knew you’d be into that sort of thing, you beast.” 

 

“It’s hot though, I can’t believe you’ve never tried it.” 

 

“How the hell is it hot? A guy calling you  _daddy?”_

 

Jongin’s throat goes dry. He has a drink to serve and he’s pretty sure he can see Seulgi cackling at him out of the corner of his eye but he wants to hear more. 

 

“There’s nothing better my friend. A hot guy, on his knees,  _begging,_ because you’re the only one in control.” 

 

If Jongin was feeling a little warm under the collar before, he’s positively boiling over now and his black jeans are starting to become a little too tight around the front. His disloyal imagination refuses to shut down and instead begins throwing up images of he and Kyungsoo, in all sorts of… compromising positions. 

 

Baekhyun gives a small hum of approval. “I can see why you’d be into that, control freak.” 

 

“Ah, only in the bedroom my friend.” 

 

Baekhyun’s voice takes on a mocking tone. “Oh sorry, I forgot gentleman of the year was present. You seriously need to get yourself a boyfriend; you’re fucking marriage material.” He snorts. 

 

Jongin curses himself. His number one fantasy just  _would_ be a ridiculously nice human too. That tent in his jeans isn’t going away any time soon. 

 

The pair fall silent for a moment and Jongin tells his heart to slow down a little. He’s got to gain enough composure to just give Kyungsoo his damned drink and then leave to sort out the little problem between his legs. He’s just about to stride forward when Baekhyun pipes up again. 

 

“Seriously though, what is there left for you to try?” 

 

“Breathplay, duh.” 

 

Jongin chokes on a lungful of air. 

 

“Breathplay? Seriously, you’re into that?” 

 

Kyungsoo gives a small hum. “I don’t know really, I’ve never done it before so I guess I wouldn’t know. The idea seems pretty good though, it’s not like I haven’t considered it… When I’m alone and shit.” The teasing lilt at the end of Kyungsoo’s voice is driving Jongin mad and the friction from the zip of his trousers is starting to graze teasingly over the head of his cock. 

 

“Ew don’t tell me I don’t want to know.” 

 

“Oh, I’m going to tell you, you don’t have a choice. It’d just be a whole lot easier if I had my drink— hey Jongin?” 

 

Jongin swallows thickly and tries to stay silent. 

 

Baekhyun cackles and claps his hands together. “Jongin we know you’re listening.” He calls. 

 

Jongin’s breath catches in his throat and he spits out a hoarse cough. He whirls round the table and places Kyungsoo’s drink shakily on the stained wood, his knuckles turning white around the glass. “N-no, I w-wasn’t I just— came to bring the— drink I didn’t hear anything I s-swear.” 

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and looks up at Jongin with a sly grin. “Of course you weren’t. There’s a perfectly logical explanation to why you’re bright red, flustered and a little… uncomfortable down there.” 

 

Jongin stands in silence, opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs again, deep and hearty, and brings a calloused hand up to wrap around Jongin’s own. “Don’t sweat it.” 

 

Before he can get lost in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s strong hand around his, Jongin wrenches his hand away and stalks off, nearly stumbling over several bar stools in his hurry to get away from the sound of Baekhyun’s tinny laughter ringing in his ears. 

 

He barrels back behind the bar and doesn’t stop until he’s reached the staff room. Jongin slams the door shut behind him and takes a moment to breathe, shutting his eyes and enjoying the way the rowdy sounds of the bar are muffled. When he cracks open his eyes a few seconds later, a hand proffers a cool glass. 

 

“What?” Jongin says, looking at the glass questioningly. 

 

“It’s lemon and ice water.” Joohyun says, shaking the glass with her neatly manicured hand and making the ice clink against the sides. 

 

“Why?” 

 

She pushes it into his hand. “You looked thirsty.” 

 

***

 

Seulgi has an odd look on her face. “Jongin? Can you get some more limes please?”

 

The tone of her voice is off too, and Jongin side-eyes her cautiously. “Sure?” 

 

“Good.” She smiles, just a little too widely, and her eyes are starting to glint with something evil. 

 

“Are you ok?” Jongin asks. He’s only just recovered from a twenty minute breather in the staff room but he can tell something’s gone on in the time he’s been hiding. 

 

“Me? Of course. I’ll be even better when you get the limes though.” 

 

Ok. That’s odd and definitely doesn’t sound like something Seulgi would say. Joohyun, maybe, but not Seulgi. Jongin squints at her. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” 

 

Seulgi frowns at him. “Why would there be anything wrong? Dude just get the goddamned limes.” 

 

Jongin shrugs. That sounds better. “Ok, whatever, whatever, I’m going to get the limes.” 

 

He strolls leisurely through the back again, sighing deeply when the fresher air away from the stuffy bar hits him. 

 

He’s pretty sure the limes are in the store cupboard in the back corner, so he clatters his way in and gropes the wall for the light switch. He curses when he flickers it on, because the lightbulb must be several years old so it only gives off a warm glow. Also, Joohyun apparently doesn’t take employee safety seriously and leaves the cupboard floors littered with boxes, bottles and other potential death traps. 

 

Jongin manages to clear a pathway for himself to reach the first box labelled (in Sehun’s scrawled hangul) ‘Limes’. He heaves it up into his grasp and steadies his grip before he hears the tell tale sound of the cupboard door squeaking open. 

 

He freezes, fingers gripping onto the box in his hands and he waits, secretly praying he’s either imagined the noise or that Seulgi’s about to start yelling at him for taking too long getting the fruit. 

 

“Ah, I’ve been waiting for a moment to get you alone all night.” 

 

Jongin’s breathing stops and his eyes widen, staring at the bricks of the storeroom wall. 

 

It’s Kyungsoo. 

 

The door clunks shut and Jongin turns around slowly, sheepishly shaking his fringe into his eyes. “H-how did you get in here?” 

 

Kyungsoo leans back across the closed door with his arms folded. He’s left his shirt jacket in the bar and now only wears a fitted white shirt and a sleek black tie. “I have my methods.” He smirks and Jongin goes a little weak at the knees. 

 

“Oh.” That’s about the most coherent word Jongin can put together right now. In the small, dimmed lights of the store room, Kyungsoo oozes power. He’s smaller in stance than Jongin, but his sheer presence makes Jongin shrink inwards and immediately want to submit. 

 

“Now then Jongin…” Kyungsoo starts, pushing himself off the door and stalking towards Jongin. 

 

Jongin tries to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face but all he can sees is arms, thighs, neck and other places he’d very much like to bite down on and it’s starting to make all that work he put into preventing a boner earlier look a little in vain. 

 

Kyungsoo comes to a halt in front of Jongin and tilts his head onto the side, admiring Jongin’s features. 

 

Jongin flushes under the attention and tries not to squirm under the heaviness of Kyungsoo’s gaze mixed with the butterflies flittering in his stomach. His head snaps up when he feels a weight lift from his hands, and that’s when he realises he’s still holding the box of limes. 

 

Correction,  _was_  holding the limes, but now Kyungsoo has one strong palm under the box and he’s lifting it back onto a shelf. “Jongin?” 

 

“Y-yes?” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles now, sweetly, and his lips curve into a heart. “You don’t have to look so worried. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” 

 

Jongin shakes his head, trying to pull his shirtsleeves down over his hands like a child. “I-I know.” He whispers, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

 

Warm fingers tilt his chin up, and Jongin finds himself looking right into two chocolatey eyes that are sparkling with intrigue. “How old are you?” 

 

“Twenty-one.” Jongin hums, straightening his back a little. He’s a grown man, it’s about time he started acting like one. 

 

“Really?” Kyungsoo says. He sounds surprised. 

 

Jongin nods, cringing at the sound of him swallowing over the lump in his throat. “H-how old are you?”  

 

“Me? I’m thirty four.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Kyungsoo steps just a fraction closer, and his hands drift up to rest comfortably on Jongin’s hips. “So Jongin… If I remember rightly, you were listening rather closely to mine and Baekhyun’s conversation earlier.” 

 

“I was.” Jongin blushes. 

 

Kyungsoo lifts a hand and brushes the back of his knuckles against Jongin’s rosy cheeks. His eyes soften for a second, “You’re cute when you blush.” 

 

Jongin can only stare. 

 

“And you seemed quite interested in what we had to say. Right?” 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“I get the impression you haven’t been allowed to  _explore_  a lot Jongin. I don’t feel you’ve ever been given the option to experience what you want sexually.” 

 

Kyungsoo is so painfully right Jongin almost winces. 

 

“Now, I’m attracted to you, very much so, and I’m fairly certain you—“ Kyungsoo slides his hand down Jongin’s hipbone and just casually brushes his finger tips across the fastening at the front of Jongin’s trousers. “—Are attracted to me.” 

 

The action is so tiny and slight but it’s just enough for Jongin to get a taste of bliss. 

 

“What I’m saying is, Jongin, if you’d like me to, I’d very much enjoy indulging your fantasies.” 

 

Jongin is well and truly fucked. His mouth is as dry as a desert and his cheeks must be crimson by now. His eyes linger across Kyungsoo’s square jaw, down the smooth column of his neck and rest on the silky material of Kyungsoo’s black tie. He imagines how it would feel wrapped around his own neck, with Kyungsoo tugging it tighter and the way his heart skips a beat in his chest assures Jongin that yes, he  _would_ enjoy some time with Kyungsoo. “I— I think—“ Jongin stutters, clenching his fists at his side in frustration. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs a thumb soothingly across his cheekbone. “Take your time, baby.” he soothes. 

 

“I— yes. Yes. I want— you. I want you to… do things to me?” Jongin says, trying to phrase his words without sounding like a total idiot. 

 

Kyungsoo looks straight into Jongin’s eyes again. “You’re sure?” 

 

This time Jongin manages a firm nod. “I’m sure.” 

 

“Good to hear.” Kyungsoo smiles before he’s cupping Jongin’s jaw with his hand and finally pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

Jongin hums almost the moment Kyungsoo’s lips come into contact with his. He takes a moment to appreciate how soft and plump they are, but soon after Kyungsoo wastes no time in flicking his tongue, hot and damp against the dip in the middle of Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin makes a meek sound in the back of his throat as his lips prize open so Kyungsoo can gain access, but it’s nothing compared to the low growl that rumbles through the elder’s chest. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands slide up to fist in Jongin’s hair, tugging Jongin closer yet at the same time using his body weight to crush him against the wall as the kiss continues, becoming more intense as time goes on.

 

Jongin’s own hands have long since mutinied, and they spend their time roaming across the taut planes of Kyungsoo’s chest and desperately trying to grab hold of something for support. 

 

Kyungsoo kisses with purpose and intent, as if he knows exactly what each slide of lips and tangle of tongues will do. The way he physically crowds Jongin and makes him feel small crushed here against the cold brick wall of a stockroom makes Jongin’s head spin a little, and he’s never felt so  _alive._ Clearly every past fumble has been a waste of time. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become interspersed with heavy moans and quiet whimpers, both pairs of hands grabbing desperately at each other in an attempt to gain more, more and  _more._ Kyungsoo wedges a knee in between Jongin’s thighs, pinning them even closer together and finally giving both some friction on the much-neglected hardness between their legs. 

 

“O-oh, God.” Jongin chokes off into a whine, tilting his head back and breaking the kiss. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks and takes the opportunity to target Jongin’s neck now, starting just under his jawline. He sucks and bites large trails of marks all across Jongin’s throat, marvelling in the incessant whimpers ripping from the younger’s mouth. 

 

It doesn’t take long before Jongin has had enough of the teasing. It’s been far too long since his lips had been bitten by Kyungsoo and in a move Jongin never expected himself capable of, he drags Kyungsoo up by a fist in his hair from the area around his collarbone and up to look him in the eye. “P-please. I— I don’t know how long we have and I really—  _fuck I need you.”_

 

Kyungsoo grins toothily at Jongin’s sudden outburst. He slides his hands around Jongin’s front, finally removing them from their natural home (Jongin’s ass). Kyungsoo takes a moment to thumb at Jongin’s pert nipples before he taps a finger teasingly against Jongin’s lips. “Finally we, get something dirty out of his mouth.” He mutters, breath washing cool and minty over Jongin’s face. “How long do you think we have until someone comes looking for you?” 

 

Jongin tries to stop his knees buckling as Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at his sexily. “I— I don't know. Twenty minutes maybe?” 

 

“We’d better hurry then, baby.” Kyungsoo says smoothly, running his fingers around the bow of Jongin’s lips. “You have amazing lips by the way. You’re gorgeous in general.” He hums, leaning back to drag pupil-blown eyes up and down Jongin’s body. “Dark and delicious is what springs to mind.” Kyungsoo’s hands trickle their way down to the start of Jongin’s button up shirt, slowly popping the first few buttons open and slipping his hand in, letting his strong fingers caress the base of Jongin’s neck. 

 

“P-please.” Jongin whimpers, ashamed to have succumbed to begging already. 

 

“Tell me what you want, baby. Anything you want. Don’t be shy, don’t worry, and I promise I’ll take care of you.” 

 

Jongin gulps, already feeling the pressure of Kyungsoo’s hand against his throat as he swallows. “I-I want y-you to choke me… and… let me call you daddy.” He whimpers, writhing in an attempt to get more pressure on his neglected cock. 

 

Kyungsoo’s breath simmers across Jongin’s lips as he leans closer. “I can do that.” He hums. His lips ghost across Jongin’s, leaving burning, tingling patches. “Now, should we get down to business?” 

 

“Y-yes please.” 

 

Jongin isn’t sure whether it’s him or Kyungsoo who reattaches their mouths, but suddenly Kyungsoo’s plush lips are devouring his again and frantic hands are starting to tug at clothes. 

 

Jongin fumbles with Kyungsoo’s tie, yanking it off with as much force as he can considering Kyungsoo is still pressing against him and attacking his mouth with fervent kisses. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs against his lips and tosses his tie to the side, helping Jongin undo the buttons and chuckling once more as Jongin frantically tries to unzip his own trousers. “Eager.” He comments, and Jongin whines in response. 

 

Kyungsoo rips Jongin’s trousers down, and Jongin steps out of them frantically, trying not to stumble over as he pulls his feet out. 

 

Kyungsoo has his own fly lowered and his trousers sit just around his mid thigh. He’s got a hand on his crotch, and Jongin eyes the damp stain on the front of his boxers keenly. Kyungsoo palms himself mindlessly as he watches the hooded expression in Jongin’s eyes. 

 

“I-I can’t wait much longer,” Jongin pants, hands grasping at the crumbling bricks as he tries to steady himself. 

 

Kyungsoo grins. “I know baby, I know. Daddy said he was going to take care of you didn’t he?” He slides his hand under his underwear and Jongin traces the flexes in his arm muscles as Kyungsoo strokes himself. 

 

Jongin’s mouth goes dry as Kyungsoo pushes his boxers down so his cock is fully revealed. It’s a lot bigger than Jongin expected, more than he could have wished for, and it’s in that moment that Jongin realises he has one hell of a ride in store. 

 

“C-can I touch— it?” He questions. 

 

“Of course you can baby. You’ve got to get daddy nice and wet before he can fuck you.” Kyungsoo coos, brushing Jongin’s fringe out of his eyes. 

 

Jongin sinks to his knees shakily, thighs trembling in anticipation. He waits until he’s eye level with Kyungsoo’s cock before letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

Kyungsoo hisses as the cool breath hits the tip. 

Jongin raises his hands and knocks Kyungsoo’s out of the way, and at last he’s got his hands wrapped around Kyungsoo’s length. “D-daddy’s so… big.” He whines, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. 

 

Kyungsoo’s voice is gruff. “I know. Now come on baby, you know what to do.” He says, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair and settling them at the base, tugging a little to give Jongin a hint. 

 

Kyungsoo’s dick looks red and angry at the tip, and Jongin dives straight in to lick the pearl of precome that’s formed. 

 

The elder lets out a low, choked moan, and one hand fists in Jongin’s hair, the second coming up to support himself against the wall. “ _Fuck,_ you have no idea how good your mouth feels.” 

 

Jongin flushes again at the compliment, and this time takes himself a little bit further. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking just lightly before bobbing his head and taking Kyungsoo about halfway into his mouth. He hums around the girth, relishing in the way it makes the seams of his lips stretch and strain. 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a stream of profanities and encouragements, his eyes squinting shut and eyebrows furrowed. “That’s it baby, suck daddy nice and good. That’s a good boy.” 

 

Jongin relaxes his throat and braces his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, determined to take Kyungsoo in all the way. He can’t get enough of how Kyungsoo leaks into his mouth, the taste salty and sizzling on his tongue. “Daddy…” He whines, the sound coming out garbled due to the obstruction in his mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo groans at the vibrations that shoot up his cock. 

 

“Daddy please… please…” Jongin whines, his eyes shut and drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. He frantically pushes a palm against the front of his trousers, arching up against his own hand. 

 

Kyungsoo wraps his fingers around Jongin’s chin and pulls him off with a slick pop. 

 

Jongin mewls in disappointment, but then Kyungsoo is hauling him up to his feet and slamming him back against the wall. “You’re gonna make daddy come far too soon if you keep that up, baby.” He laughs against Jongin’s mouth. 

 

Jongin cries desperately, hands frantically grasping in Kyungsoo’s hair and pulling him closer. “Fuck, I need you so much.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches smoothly into his back pocket, and fishes out a bottle of lube. He steps back and takes a moment to admire Jongin in his flustered state— hair messy, clothes rumbled and neck covered in marks. It makes something possessive flare in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and Jongin watches his pupils darken. “Take your underwear off baby, and face the wall.” He commands. 

 

Jongin obeys in a heartbeat, pressing his sweaty palms to the cool wall and perching his ass out. 

 

Kyungsoo grins as Jongin’s hole flutters and twitches against the cold air. “Your ass is so pretty and pink baby. It just looks like it’s begging to be filled. You’d like that wouldn’t you, you’d like daddy’s cock inside you, stretching you open?” He runs a finger softly down Jongin’s spine, just firm enough to tease. 

 

Jongin splutters, pressing his forehead against the wall and gasping. “God yes… fuck yes daddy please… please fuck me!” He cries. 

 

“Hm? What’s that baby?” Kyungsoo coos, teasing, as he pulls a bottle of lube out from the back of his pocket. 

 

“I want—fuck I want you inside me. I want your cock stretching me open, making me feel full like no one else can.” Jongin wails. He’s embarrassed, terribly so, by the filthy words spilling from his lips but he’s so desperate. 

 

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo hums, slicking up a finger and tracing it around Jongin’s rim. 

 

Jongin hisses at the phantom contact, canting his hips back. “K-kyungsoo—  _fuck_  stop teasing!” 

 

Kyungsoo’s finger immediately halts. “Now now, is that any way to talk to your daddy?” 

 

Jongin feels the blush flood down from his face down his neck and all through his chest. “I-I’m sorry d-daddy.. but I—I can’t wait any l-longer…”

 

Kyungsoo flattens a palm against Jongin’s back, his warm fingers splaying out in a soothing manner. “If you insist—“ 

 

“—Holy  _shit.”_  Jongin half-yells. It’s been far too long since anyone touched him intimately and he was not prepared for Kyungsoo to thrust a finger inside him so suddenly. He drops his forehead against the wall, panting and gasping for breath. 

 

Kyungsoo’s finger is massaging softly against Jongin’s walls, making each and every muscle slowly begin to relax. Kyungsoo’s second hand is still spread on his lower back, his thumb tracing calming patterns along Jongin’s spine. “Breathe baby, breathe. Ok?” He murmurs, slowly sliding in a second finger and beginning to scissor them apart. 

 

Jongin focusses on Kyungsoo’s soothing massage and the soft breaths against the back of his neck. The more Kyungsoo works the more moans seem to seep through each of Jongin’s shuddery gasps for air. 

 

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo has all four fingers seated firmly inside Jongin, spreading and massaging him open with intense skill. Kyungsoo grins delightedly every time his fingertips scrape against Jongin’s prostate, as the younger boy arches and writhes delectably. 

 

Kyungsoo’s voice is hoarse by the time he finally withdraws his fingers. “I think you’re well stretched baby.” He coos and Jongin hisses at the emptiness. 

 

Jongin peers over his shoulder, still holding himself against the wall on unsteady arms. 

 

Kyungsoo reaches for the lube again, drizzling it slowly over his cock and pumping himself a few times and chuckling at the drool dripping from Jongin’s mouth. “Ready?” 

 

Jongin has long since lost the ability to form words, so instead pushes his hips back and keens when he feels Kyungsoo’s swollen tip come into contact with his rim. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kyungsoo hums as he slowly begins to slide his length in. 

 

Jongin claws the wall as Kyungsoo’s head breaches his rim. “ _Fuck.._ so… big…” He huffs, back muscles flexing as he tries to keep relaxed enough for Kyungsoo to fit. 

 

“Baby, fuck you’re so tight.” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out as a growl. He keeps going until he’s fully sheathed, eyes rolling back in his head at the hot, wet pressure Jongin exerts on his dick. Kyungsoo gives Jongin a few seconds to adjust, gently caressing the back of his neck and whispering in his ear. “That’s it baby, you can do it, take it all in.” 

Jongin whines and whimpers and thrashes, trying to get Kyungsoo to  _move_ because he’s waited so damn long already. “Ok ok, I’m ready, I’m ready I swear just— god, just fuck me!” Jongin sobs. 

 

“My pleasure,” Kyungsoo grins and then suddenly he’s pulling out and thrusting back into Jongin in one powerful, slick roll of his hips. 

 

Jongin lets out the loudest, dirtiest moan of his life and one hand flies behind him to grip on Kyungsoo’s hip. “Shit shit, more Kyungsoo, more!” He groans, resisting the urge to sigh in relief as Kyungsoo’s strong arms grip him round his front and hold him up. 

 

Kyungsoo soon finds a rhythm, pulling Jongin down onto him just as he thrusts up and he spits all sorts of profanities into the air as Jongin clenches down on him. “Baby— Baby look at me,” He commands, and Jongin stretches his neck to the side, still panting and gasping with every thrust. 

 

Kyungsoo connects their lips sloppily, keeping the pace steady and flicking his tongue against the back of Jongin’s teeth, chest swelling as Jongin mewls and whimpers and pulls him closer. 

 

Jongin breaks the kiss and pushes his sweaty forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “Daddy— daddy please— your tie.” He rasps. 

 

A devilish smirk overcomes Kyungsoo’s face as he steadies Jongin against the wall again, slowing his thrusts to a teasing pace, letting his cock drag against Jongin’s smooth walls. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,  _oh fuck,_ ohhh,” Jongin garbles, still canting his hips backwards and trying to take Kyungsoo in again. 

 

Kyungsoo leans over and retrieves his tie, running the silky fabric between his fingers. “Ok Jongin…” He whispers, still lazily rolling his hips against Jongin’s. “Let me know right away if you want to stop, ok baby?” 

 

“Yes yes, ok  _ok._ ” 

 

Kyungsoo stills his movements completely, pulling completely out of Jongin. 

 

Jongin clenches his hole, trying not to cringe at the feeling of lube trickle out of him him. Kyungsoo manhandles his shoulders, turning him around and lifting him up again into a strong grip. “Legs around my waist.” He commands. 

 

Kyungsoo feeds the tie round the back of Jongin’s neck, letting it lie against his skin as he swipes his thumb across the head of Jongin’s neglected cock. It stands upright, angry and red, between them, and Jongin hisses and arches up into Kyungsoo’s touch. “Now then baby. We don’t have much time left,” Kyungsoo begins, leaning forward and giving Jongin’s neck a few gentle, biting kisses. “So you have to do exactly what daddy says, ok?” 

 

“Y-yes daddy.” Jongin says, focussing his bleary pupils on Kyungsoo’s face and sex-mussed hair. 

 

“You’re going to come untouched, ok? You’re gonna be a good boy too and wait for daddy so we come at the same time too.” 

 

A shiver ripples up Jongin’s spine. This is by far the best thing he’s ever experienced, and he never knew anything could feel quite this good. Kyungsoo’s cock is rubbing along the cleft of his ass as he speaks, and the hot hardness is seconds away from driving Jongin insane. “Yes daddy.” He nods frantically. 

 

Kyungsoo slides his hand down Jongin’s hip and positions himself so he can slide back inside Jongin. “Baby, you really do feel amazing,” He croons, voice cracking in the middle through lust. He begins to find his rhythm again, giving slow, smooth thrusts up into Jongin as he nibbles at his lips just lightly. 

 

Kyungsoo lifts a hand and smoothes it up Jongin’s chest, pausing to thumb each of Jongin’s dusky nipples gently. 

 

Jongin’s head tips back and his mouth opens in a silent scream. “Daddy please,” He begs, looking at Kyungsoo through hooded eyes. He pulls a swollen lip between his teeth and the action seems to trigger something in Kyungsoo. 

 

The elder’s eyes blacken instantaneously, and a feral snarl rips from his throat. Suddenly, all the slow teasing is gone from Kyungsoo’s thrusts and he starts to become more powerful, using his strength to jack-hammer into Jongin mercilessly. 

 

The change in pace is a surprise but certainly not unwelcome, and Jongin grips tightly onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders as stream after stream of swear words and wanton moans spill from his lips. “ _Oh daddy…_ fuck, please  _please,_ harder,  _harder_!” He cries. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous baby, you don’t understand,” Kyungsoo moans, his fingers dancing around the tie still looped around Jongin’s neck. He twists his fingers into the tie to ensure he has a good grip. 

 

Jongin feels the tightening just a little, and his vision goes a little hazy in anticipation. Everything around him seems to be buzzing. His senses are in turmoil with so much stimulation all over his body and he’s not sure how long he can cope for. 

 

Kyungsoo keeps drilling into him, then all of sudden, he pulls on the tie. Jongin feels the sudden cut in his oxygen supply and for a second he feels like he’s floating. His nerve endings tingle, his toes start to go numb but all he can think about is how  _glorious_ this is and how he can now feel every single inch of Kyungsoo, every slide in and out, in perfect clarity. 

 

Kyungsoo loosens the tie in a second and buries his face in Jongin’s neck. “God I loved that.” He hisses, biting another claiming mark. 

 

Jongin feels the air rush back into his lungs and he gasps for it gratefully, revelling in the blood pounding in his temples. 

 

Kyungsoo angles him a little upright and suddenly his blunt head is attacking Jongin’s prostate head on. 

 

Jongin screams and arches forward attacking Kyungsoo’s lips desperately with his own. “Fuck, daddy, fuck do that again oh, god I’m getting so close.” He shivers. There’s a hot coiling starting to build in his stomach, and it increases second by second. 

 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin are dripping with sweat, their breaths mingling in between them and foreheads stuck together with the effort. 

 

Kyungsoo keeps his thrusts angled perfect, feeling possessiveness flood over him with every time Jongin wails as his cock massages his prostate. He can see Jongin falling apart in his hands, he can see he’s pushing the younger boy closer and closer to the edge of oblivion with every pound. 

 

Jongin clenches down rhythmically on Kyungsoo’s cock, and it takes everything Kyungsoo has to not lose it right there on the spot. Jongin is moaning almost non-stop now, and Kyungsoo can tell he’s seconds away from climaxing. He picks his hand up to the tie again. 

 

“Fuck, daddy— Kyungsoo— please once more, once more—“ 

 

Kyungsoo obliges, and Jongin feels the earth move again as his air supply is removed. Kyungsoo keeps a tight hold on the tie, “Baby, come, come for me baby,” He commands, followed by three sharp thrusts to Jongin’s prostate. 

 

Jongin lets go of all the strings of sanity he was still holding and he yells in ecstasy as his orgasm finally rips through him. His eyes burn with unshed tears and his lungs ache, but the agony is worth it just for this heady feeling of no control and light weightlessness. 

 

Kyungsoo releases his grip with a growl that crescendos into a moan and Jongin registers the feeling of his come filling him up, hot and wet and delicious, just as his own cock spurts ropes of white between them, bobbing up and down as Kyungsoo rides his climax out. 

 

Jongin grasps numbly at Kyungsoo’s face, and the pair share a few delicate kisses, both of them weary and sated. 

 

Kyungsoo’s thrusts still to almost nothing, and he gently lowers him and Jongin to the floor, arms finally giving out as the adrenaline becomes just a little too much. 

 

They lie in a sweaty, crumpled heap on the storeroom floor, chests heaving but with matching grins. “That was… something good.” Kyungsoo says, pecking Jongin on the lips again just softly. 

 

“You can say that again.” Jongin chuckles, feeling weak and boneless as he fills his lungs with oxygen again. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time,” Kyungsoo confesses as Jongin slumps against him. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

They fall quiet again, and Jongin nearly dozes off to sleep at one point, but he soon recovers enough for Kyungsoo to smile at him and say “You want to come back to mine?” 

 

“Hell yes.” 

 

***

 

Jongin cracks open a bleary eye as his phone illuminates on the beside table. 

 

From:  _Mother Joohyun_

 

um kim jongin why did i go in2 my storeroom n find it covered in jizz n other body fluids n shit do u think this is appropriate food hygiene practice??????? i had 2 get sehun 2 clean it up cuz im not clearin up after ur nasty asses nd the poor boy is traumatised u owe us an apology p.s tho was the dick good cuz tbh i dun think we care as long as our jonginnie got a good fucken hit me up l8r yeh 

 

 

“Who is it?” Kyungsoo hums sleepily. 

 

Jongin smiles as he locks his phone and tosses it onto the floor. He’ll call her back at some point. “Just Joohyun, I don’t think she’s happy at the mess we made.” 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles in the darkness. “Oops. Now c’mere, I’m getting cold.” 

 

Jongin lies back down and snuggles under the blankets, pressing his nose into Kyungsoo’s bare shoulder and smiling indulgently as the elder wraps a protective arm around him. 

 

He could probably get used to this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(He gets very used to it in the end, seeing as they end up married three years later.) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!


End file.
